


the light at the end of this tunnel (is you)

by moonfleur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/moonfleur
Summary: Taeyong loses control but, as always, Johnny is there to pull him back from the brink.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	the light at the end of this tunnel (is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> **Happy Birthday[Carly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo)!**
> 
> I promised you a fic for your birthday, so here it is! I hope I'm not too late and it still _is_ your birthday when I post this but I hope you like this anyway? I actually had a completely different au planned for your birthday fic but things happened, and I was inspired so this was written instead.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome birthday!♥︎

Johnny sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he waved his wand lazily at the mess that currently littered his desk. There were letters lying open from ambassadors who were determined to make his acquaintance on their short visit to New York, memos from the other International Relations departments and he swore that someone had sent him a howler at some point during the day only to have it explode at his poor secretary instead. She had delivered it with trembling fingers and eyes glistening, and Johnny had promptly told her to take the rest of the day off. He hadn’t even bothered to look at it, sure that it must have come from some disgruntled witch or wizard who had mistakenly confused the International Magical Office of Law with his own Department of International Magical Cooperation — an unfortunately common mistake. 

The pieces of parchment on his large oak desk rearranged themselves, slotting themselves into their appropriate drawers and folders as Johnny stood up from his chair. He glanced at the large grandfather clock that towered in the corner of the office he had been given along with his new designation as Minister of International Magical Cooperation at the end of last year. There were two hands and twelve numbers like any other normal clock but around that floated the planets of their solar system alongside the sun and the moon. He smiled at the way the tiny moon shifted around the tiny earth. The clock had been from Taeyong, as a gift for his promotion but, of course, his love for Astronomy had won out and he had ended up tweaking it so that it included the movement of the planets as well as time. 

The normal hands, large gilded metal things, told him that it was just about to hit eight o'clock and Johnny had to suppress another sigh — he had missed dinner again. Although dinner was never really a fixed thing, what with Johnny being a Minister now and Taeyong always busy with his cases as an Auror, whenever they could they always tried to make it home for dinner. Shrugging his coat on, Johnny waved his wand at his briefcase, which snapped shut so that Johnny could grab it on his way out. 

Johnny’s strides were purposeful as he crossed the annoyingly huge lengths of corridors that tended to criss-cross here at the American Ministry for Magic. Everything was silent, there was no sound save the tap-tapping of his shoes on the wooden floor, and he was greeted with nothing but closed doors and the cold wooden panelling of the walls as he tried to make his way to the apparition stations on his floor. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but question the Ministry’s law against apparition within the grounds of the Ministry — he would already be home if he could have disapparated from his office. 

He was still grumbling to himself when he got to the circular lobby decked on one side with floo fireplaces and on the other with apparating stations, which also looked like fireplaces, except without the soot. Between them ran more corridors that led to the other offices under his department. The large black marble counter in the middle of the lobby stood unmanned with most of the secretaries having gone home at a more appropriate time. Johnny eyed the giant slab of stone wistfully for a second before he forced himself into one of the little black-tiled books set into the wall. Concentrating, he focused on a street lined on both sides by beautiful New York townhouses and trees whose leaves had just started to turn yellow and fall. He pictured one house, in particular, the only one in their row painted a soft cream colour, also that was already decorated with pumpkins because Taeyong enjoyed celebrating the weird traditions the muggles on their street liked to enjoy. Halloween included. A smile tugged on his lips at the same time that he felt the tell-tale pulling like he was being stretched through a tiny hole in the fabric of the world so that he could show up on the other side. 

Johnny landed on the sidewalk facing his home, briefcase swinging from the impact as a chilly autumn wind rushed past him, making him shiver where he stood. His street was silent, moonlight glancing off shuttered glass windows the only source of illumination in the spots of darkness between the street lamps. He could still hear the occasional putter of the muggle automobiles from the main road alongside the hum of the typical New York crowd, but he was grateful for the silence all the same. 

He took the steps leading up to his front door two at a time, suddenly eager to be back home, somewhere comfortable so he could finally put his feet up. He was sure that he still had some leftover Draught of Peace from when he and Taeyong had spent a whole weekend brewing up draughts to replenish their potions cabinet. Relaxing aside though, he just really wanted to see Taeyong. He missed the feeling of being able to lounge on their giant chaise in front of their fireplace, Taeyong curled into his side as they cycled between conversation and comfortable silence. He can’t even remember the last time they'd both been home early enough for them to do more than take a bath before collapsing into bed. His heart constricted a little at the thought and he hurriedly let himself into the house, hoping to all things that Taeyong was also home. 

Darkness greeted him when he stepped into their entranceway and he couldn’t help the immediate pang of sadness when he realised that darkness probably meant Taeyong wasn’t home yet. Johnny couldn’t fault him though, summer had seen the Auror office through a huge spike in cases and the numbers had only just started tapering down. Johnny has just sat his case down on the low wooden bench that lined one corner of their long entranceway so that he could remove his shoes when there was a crash that sounded like it came from the room at the end of the hall. Freezing, with one foot half out of his shoe, Johnny reached for his wand and waited, wanting to see if their intruder would make another sound. Sure enough, there was the sound of more glass breaking and then the telltale thunk of wood on wood that had Johnny immediately toeing off his shoes and tip-toeing down the corridor past the giant wooden staircase that took up half of it. 

Johnny frowned as more sounds started to reach him the closer he got to the room they had remodelled into their giant two-floor study-cum-library. He and Taeyong, together, had made sure their house was properly warded against all unwanted visitors, wizard or muggle. They had even spelled it to keep the ghosts out after that one night Johnny had woken up to use the bathroom only to find it already occupied. It had been such a shock to his sleep-addled brain that he had tripped over himself backing out of the bathroom and had landed butt first into the bin they kept by the door. Taeyong had woken up to his cries and had promptly laughed his butt off first before helping Johnny out of the bin. Johnny shuddered at the memory even though he couldn’t help the curl of his lips at the thought of Taeyong’s laughter. God, he really did love that man. 

The feel of a breeze against his ankles brought him back to the present. He stopped, just before the entrance to the room, steeling himself for a fight he really hoped it wouldn’t devolve to. Taking a deep breath, he brought his wand up and rounded the corner. The first thing he noticed was the shards of glass under his feet, and he winced as he felt them slice into the soles of his feet despite his thick woollen socks. That brought his attention to the smashed photo frames that littered the edges of the room from where they’d been ripped off the wall and bookshelves. The books themselves hadn’t been spared as many of them lay sprawled across the large expanse of the floor in the middle of the library. There was another crash, a book pulled off the far shelf and flung halfway across the room, and it was only then that Johnny noticed the dark lump on the armchair, half-hidden by the massive desk in front of it. 

Johnny’s blood immediately ran cold as he stilled, willing his eyes to get used to the darkness of the room faster because he needed to check, he needed to be sure it was what he thought it was. He couldn’t risk a light, couldn’t risk startling it before he’d had the chance to calm it down, to calm _him_ down. It barely took more than a minute and a set of objects being flung at him before he finally saw it, the swirling black mass that had collected against the ceiling, tendrils occasionally ripping books and photographs from their places. Sighing at the confirmation, he pocketed his wand. _This_ , he could deal with, especially since the lump hadn’t disappeared from the chair. 

Gingerly, he made his way to the desk from the edges of the room, sidestepping the occasional thrown book or the shards of glass that may in sporadic heaps on the floor. He stopped just short of the desk, just a bit beyond arm's reach, heart pounding in his chest as he took a deep breath. 

“Yongie?” He called out, as soft as gentle as possible so as not to startle him. “Yongie, it’s me.” There was no response, not even a flicker of movement from the lump huddled on the armchair. Johnny sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose as he tried his best to fight the urge that made him want to run towards Taeyong and take him in his arms (he’d tried that before, it hadn’t worked out so well). Taking another measured breath, he took another step forward. This time, it was the thing on the ceiling that reacted — tendril shooting out from its depth, aimed directly for Johnny’s head. 

“Yong!” He yelped, dodging the swipe, which ended up taking half the books off the shelf behind him. “Baby, it’s just me. Will you let me come closer? I won’t hurt you, I promise. You know that.” The tendril that had attacked him hovered close, merely a few inches from him, poised and ready to strike if Johnny even made the slightest miscalculated move. Instead, Johnny reached out with careful fingers, slowly until he made contact with the swirling black tendril. Johnny couldn’t help the shiver that raced down his spine at the sensation, the way it always felt like dipping your fingers in the finest sand whenever the tendril wrapped itself around Johnny’s hand. The way it shifted between corporeal and incorporeal was another weird sensation, one that always had Johnny questioning whether he’d truly felt something in the first place. 

He glanced down at the swirls that seemed to ebb and flow around his fingers. “Will you let me go closer? You know I won’t hurt you.” There was nothing for a time save the moment of the tendril and the swirling of soft sand against palm and then finally, a squeeze. Barely there, Johnny would have missed it if he hadn’t already known what to wait for. When that was done the tendril dissipated, swirling black particles returning to the giant mass that still hung like a cloud overhead, roiling and almost menacing. Slowly, Johnny took one more step, and when no attack came, he took another and then another until he was crouched in front of the armchair. 

“Yongie,” he whispered, placing a gentle hand on the arm of the huddled figure. “Yongie, I know you’re still there. _Please_ , give me something.” His thumb rubbed soothingly into the arm as the silence stretched longer until finally a sniffle. Taeyong raised his head from where it had been buried in his arms and Johnny's heart shattered. Even in the near darkness, Johnny could make out the redness of his eyes and the puffiness of his cheeks, and his heart _ached_. 

“Oh, baby,” he breathed, reaching out to thumb at the tear tracks that stained his face. “What happened?” Another sniffle and a small shake of his head told Johnny that Taeyong wasn’t ready to talk just yet, not to mention that the distant look in his eyes meant that a part of him was still in the swirling mass overhead. Nodding in understanding, he took Taeyong’s hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it.

“Will you let me hold you then? Can I come closer?” There was nothing for a moment and Johnny eyed the angry black mass above them warily, in case he needed to duck another attack but then Taeyong nodded, small and Johnny released the breath that he had been holding. Standing slowly, careful to avoid any sudden movements, he scooped Taeyong into his arms before seating himself in the armchair and placing Taeyong on his lap. Immediately, there were hands wound around his waist as he buried himself in Johnny’s chest, and Johnny couldn’t help the feeling of the warmth that settled within him at the action. Allowing himself a small smile, he wrapped an arm around Taeyong as the other carded soothingly through Taeyong’s hair, something that never failed to calm him down. Sure enough, when Johnny looked up, the roiling black mass seemed to have receded to around half the size it had originally been. 

“That's it,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Taeyong’s forehead. “Come back to me, baby.”

Taeyong looked up at him then and, while his eyes were still glassy, he was a lot more _there_ than he had been just a moment ago. Then his gaze shifted to Johnny’s lips and Johnny’s heart stuttered in his chest. He allowed himself to marvel at the effect Taeyong still had on him after all their years together, but only for a moment before he was pressing his lips to Taeyong’s. It was only then that Taeyong finally relaxed, arm working their way up from Johnny’s waist to wind themselves around his neck and into his hair as he pulled Johnny closer. Taeyong sighed when Johnny licked into him and Johnny almost gave in then and there, but he knew better, knew he had to be the one to keep things controlled until Taeyong came back to himself. So he gave him what he needed, pushing and pulling where he needed to keep the kiss just shy of heated. 

Despite his best efforts, though, his coat was halfway down his arms and his tie had been completely removed by the time Taeyong pulled away, eyes clear and panting. Johnny chanced a glance upwards and was relieved to find no sign of the mass that had been there earlier. He looked back down at Taeyong, cheeks still tear-stained and puffy but still so, so beautiful that Johnny couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

“Hey,” he whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Taeyong’s ears. 

“Hey, yourself,” Taeyong smiled back, a faint dusting of pink across his nose. Johnny couldn’t help himself, ducking down he pressed a small kiss to the tip of Taeyong’s nose, heart warming at the small giggle Taeyong let out when he did. When he pulled back, Taeyong was looking at him with the fondest look in his eyes and Johnny felt himself falling all over again. “Thank you. For bringing me back.”

“Always,” Johnny whispered, his fingers brushing against Taeyong’s cheek in a way that had him melting into it, eyes slipping shut. “You know I’ll always be there, baby.”

“I know,” Taeyong sighed, turning his face to press a kiss into the palm of the hand that still cupped his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Johnny answered, reaching to pull Taeyong closer until he was nuzzled snugly against his chest. “So, so much.” A part of Johnny’s heart ached with the intensity of that love and he tightened his arms around Taeyong. Taeyong, ever so understanding of Johnny’s emotions, just nuzzled closer. They remained like that in silence for a while, focused on nothing but the sound of their hearts falling into sync beside each other and the feel of love in their arms. 

It was only when Taeyong started fiddling with the neckline of Johnny’s shirt that Johnny knew Taeyong was ready to talk. He pressed his lips to the crown of Taeyong’s head in silent encouragement and waited. 

“It was a little girl, Johnny. The one responsible for the string of damaged houses we were investigating. They were all muggle homes and we thought it was some faction of the anti-muggle movement that’s been building, you know? But it wasn’t, Johnny, it was a _child_.” His voice broke on the last word and Johnny held him tighter, hand combing through his hair soothingly. Taeyong took a deep shuddering breath before he continued. “She couldn’t have been more than five. She must have just… lost control.”

Johnny couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath when the realisation dawned on him. “An Obscurial.” 

Taeyong nodded, burying his face in Johnny’s chest as his sobs overcame him again. It was only then that Johnny noticed the photograph on the table, the black and white figures of a young Taeyong standing between his parents, the last photo they’d taken together before Taeyong had lost control and had sent their home crumbling around them. Taeyong’s Obscurus had kept him alive but his parents, they weren’t as lucky. 

Understanding flooded through him then and he held Taeyong tighter. “It wasn’t your fault, baby. And it wasn’t hers either, okay? Please remember that.”

“I know.” Taeyong’s voice came out muffled and watery and Johnny wished that there was a way that he could take away Taeyong’s pain, put it on himself even. “I know. But you know- you know a part of me will always blame myself for it. And I- I don’t want it to be the same for her. She killed so many people but she- she didn’t know any better. She _couldn’t_ have known better.” There’s a pause before, “I don’t know what’s going to happen to her, Johnny.”

“What do you want to do, Yongie?”

Taeyong sniffed before he pulled away to look at Johnny, his brows furrowing. “I- I don’t know. Yet. But… will you help me? If I think of something?”

Johnny smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Of course, baby. You know I’d do anything for you.”

That finally got Taeyong to smile, even as he let out a snort. “You’re such a sap.”

“Mmm,” Johnny hummed. “But I’m _your_ sap.”

Taeyong laughed, eyes curving into pretty half-moons as he stroked Johnny’s cheek lovingly. “Yes, you are. But, thank you, Johnny. For everything.”

Johnny smiled. “And who’s the sap now?”

“Oh, shut up,” Taeyong answered, smacking Johnny lightly on the chest. Johnny was just about to retaliate when a thought occurred to him. 

“The other Aurors. You didn’t- They didn’t see you like this did they?” 

“No.” Taeyong shook his head, letting out a small sigh. “I managed to hold it in until I got home but that’s probably why I made such a mess though. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, baby. It’s not your fault, remember?” Johnny repeated. “Now, how about you go run a bath while I get this cleaned up. I’ll bring up some of that Draught of Peace we have leftover when I’m done.”

“Hmmm…” Taeyong hummed, voice lowered in a way that sent heat pooling in his gut while his fingers toyed with the top few buttons of Johnny shirt. “I know something that will calm me down better than that draught can.”

He smiled in a way that sent shivers down Johnny’s spine. “Yongie,” Johnny groaned, burying his face in the crook of Taeyong’s neck but Taeyong just pushed him away, laughing as he removed himself from Johnny’s lap. 

He planted a quick kiss on Johnny’s lips before he was walking away. “Don’t take too long, _baby_ ,” he called back from the doorway, teasing smile glinting even in the darkness. 

Johnny stifled another groan before pushing himself off the chair. He didn’t take too long at all. 

  
  


\---FIN---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've always wanted to write a Harry Potter AU but because Carly is literally the Queen, I didn't want to step into her domain (so to speak) so this is set in the Fantastic Beasts era instead! I hope that wasn't too confusing :) 
> 
> For those who are unfamiliar with the Fantastic Beasts universe, here's the definition of an Obscurus.
> 
>  **Obscurus (noun)** \- An Obscurus is the manifestation of the repressed energy of a young wizard or witch (known as an Obscurial). Described as a "dark" and "parasitic" force, an Obscurus is created when the child in question consciously attempts to repress their magical abilities or were forced to do so through physical or psychological abuse.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much much much appreciated ♥︎ 
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_) or [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_) ♥︎


End file.
